


Sticks and stones

by Lonleyfox



Category: non - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonleyfox/pseuds/Lonleyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sticks and stones

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words emotionally destroy me. Your words are like knives that often leave scars. I'm terrified that they will tear me apart. Your fingers touch across my skin the burn marks start to set in. Images play in my mind stuck on replay. Messages left unspent to afraid for the reply. Your words go to deep never to be free locked away behind doors covered in blood and gore. I try to flee across the sea. But yet you'll always find me. No matter when no matter where your always there. Watching,waiting, plotting, scheming,memorizing every detail. These cry's I release always fall back in retreat. Awaiting the day I give up in defeat. Lay me down hidden under the cold hard ground. Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words have killed me. _~ LonleyFox_


End file.
